


Two Bros, Chillin' in a Kayak

by AJ_is_Anxious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance Kayak, Laith, M/M, klance, klance kisses, water kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_is_Anxious/pseuds/AJ_is_Anxious
Summary: Lance and Keith are "forced" to share a kayak
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Two Bros, Chillin' in a Kayak

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted on here in a while, but I really enjoyed writing this one! I've only kayaked a little bit in my life, so forgive me if everything isn't as accurate as it could be. Google only gives so much specific information.

“Hey Lance! Last one in the lake is a rotten egg!” Keith shouted, already booking it towards the water. 

“Hey! You cheated!” Lance yelled, already falling into a sprint and gaining on Keith fast. 

They ignored the shouts of protest from Pidge and Hunk as they bolted for the dock. He put his long legs to use, barely getting in front of Keith and jumping off the end of the dock, Keith jumping in close behind.

Lance broke the surface of the water, catching his breath as he tread above the water. 

Keith popped up close beside him, Lance’s heart somehow fluttering at the odd sight of Keith’s hair making him look like a wet dog.

“Ha! Who’s the rotten egg now?” Lance gloated, pushing his own wet hair from his eyes. 

“You cheated with your freakishly long legs!” Keith laughed, splashing Lance with a handful of fish water. 

“Don’t dis my legs!” Lance splashed Keith back, and when Keith went to cover his eyes, Lance took the chance, grappling Keith and dragging him under, trying not to laugh as he went under water. 

Keith struggled in Lance’s grip, somehow kicking himself out and using Lance to spring himself back to the surface, pushing Lance slightly further under. Lance could feel the slight change in pressure as it hit his ears, and kicked his way back to the surface.

He was about to tackle Keith under again, but Pidge’s voice stopped him.

“Guys! Get back to the car and help get the kayaks down here, dumbasses.” Pidge scolded, a slight smile on her face. 

“Sorry Pidge, I was challenged and we all know, when it comes to my pride, I gotta win. It’s Keith’s fault anyway!” Lance gave a half-hearted glare in Keiths direction, who only stuck his tongue out in return. 

Both boys waded their way back to the shore, giggling and slightly pushing each other as they went. 

They were still dripping with water when they made it back to the car, earning some more scolding from Hunk for messing around. Thankfully, they had both left their phones in the car.

“Alright, let’s just get these things in the water.” Lance smiled, grabbing one end of the yellow kayak, Hunk grabbing the other end. 

Keith and Pidge grabbed the green kayak, the group now waddling awkwardly as the kayaks hit their calves and thighs as they made their way to the shore. 

They placed the kayaks half in and half out of the water from the boat ramp, luckily for them, the lake wasn’t too busy today, which meant there weren't a lot of boats coming in and out of the water. 

“I’ll go get the last kayak, who wants to help?” Keith announced when he placed down the bow of the kayak. 

“I’ll help you Keith.” Lance replied, already walking back to the car.

“Lance! Lock the car for me will you?” Hunk asked, already tossing his lanyard towards Lance.

Lance caught them easily, “sure thing man.” 

The two boys walked back to the car, slightly out of breath from their multiple trips and the slight incline of the parking lot. 

Keith pulled the purple kayak from the top of the car, Lance tossing the ratchet straps into the back of the car and shutting the trunk. 

Lance took the other end of the kayak, and together, the two boys hobbled their way back towards the lake and to their waiting friends. 

“Are you excited to share a kayak with me Keefy?” Lance teased as he waddled backwards towards the lake, trusting Keith to lead him the right way. 

Keith shook his head at Lance, a soft smile sitting on his lips, “this is only because Hunk didn’t have enough kayaks for all of us separately.” 

“Don’t be salty, I’m a great teacher I’ll have you know.”

“I bet you are Lance, just don’t tip us over and we’ll be fine.” Keith stuck his tongue out again, making Lance’s heart flutter once more. 

Lance backed into the water, gently easing the Kayak down. 

“Okay guys,” Hunk clapped his hands together, gaining everyone’s attention, “since I’ve had the most practice with these, and since I’m the least likely to tip over, everyone put your valuables into my kayak hatch and then we’ll head out. Don’t forget to put on your lifejacket!”

They all did as they were told, Hunk making sure that the straps over the top of the waterproof hatch held firm. All electronic devices held safely inside and locked down. Everyone had on a lifejacket that fit them just fine, just as a safety precaution.

“Last time I’ll ask, are you guys sure you don’t mind sharing a kayak? It’s not a two-seater so you might be uncomfortable. We could always just take turns instead.” Hunk suggested for the fifth time that day.

Lance laid his hand on Hunk’s shoulder, “we are absolutely sure Hunk. It’s alright. Thank you for letting us use your kayaks in the first place.” 

“No sweat man, I just wanted to make sure one last time.”

“Thank you Hunk, but we don’t fight as often anymore so I think we’ll be fine.” Keith added in.

“Yeah,” Pidge started, “you guys don’t  _ fight _ , you  _ bicker _ . I swear if I didn’t know any better, I’d assume you two were married.”

“Bold of you to assume we aren’t already married.” Lance joked, ignoring the blush on his cheeks which would be harder for his friends to see because of his tanned skin. To which, he silently thanked that lovely feature of himself. 

They all laughed as they pushed their kayaks further into the water to prevent the bottoms from getting too scratched up when they clambered in. 

Keith held the kayak still as Lance jumped into the small cockpit, getting himself as comfortable as he could on the hard plastic. 

Keith moved to hold Pidge’s kayak, waiting patiently for her to get in before helping Hunk. Once they were situated, he hesitated as he approached Lance once more. 

“How do I get in without tipping you?” Keith asked, standing in the knee high water beside Lance. 

“We’ll help you out buddy.” Hunk said as he rowed up to the front of Lance’s purple kayak, holding it steady as Pidge rowed herself to Lance’s other side and held the kayak as well. 

“Just step in and sit dude, Pidge and Hunk will hold us steady so we don’t tip.” Lance soothed, holding out a hand for Keith’s support.

Keith used Lance’s extended hand as he placed a foot between Lance’s legs, stepping up quickly as the kayak wobbled precariously on the water. He stood shakily on the cockpit floor, quickly dropping to the floor of the cockpit, using the sides of the kayak to help as he slid his legs by Lance’s and tried to give Lance a little space by tucking himself as close to the front of the cockpit as he could. 

“Darn, I was low-key hoping you’d fall in.” Lance said as they all started to row off.

Keith turned slightly and hit Lance in the arm, who laughed and rowed faster.

The four friends glided through the lake, splashing each other with their oars when they felt like it. A lovely afternoon filled with laughter and teasing and just overall fun.

“Hunk! Wait up!” Pidge shouted as she rowed past Keith and Lance.

They were left behind, Lance having to row awkwardly without hitting Keith in the back with every stroke.

“Wow Lance, you’re so fast.” Keith said, his voice dripping in light-hearted sarcasm.

“Oh shut it, you’re not the one that has to row two people.”

“Alright, I’ll just…” Keith pushed himself back and made a show of lifting up his knees like he was going to get ready to stand or jump off, Lance couldn’t tell.

“No!” Lance lifted his oar over Keith’s head and pulled the guy into his chest, Keith landing back down and into Lance’s lap with an ‘oomph’.

Lance’s heart was pounding heavily, he could only hope that Keith couldn’t feel it through the clunky life jackets.

“Let me gooooo!” Keith whined, trying to hold back a laugh as he struggled against Lance’s hold.

“Never! So help me, you are  _ not _ jumping off or tipping this Kayak.” Lance laughed, his face hot.

Keith suddenly relaxed into Lance, “fine, but I’m not happy about it.”

Was the sun always this hot? Were his cheeks always this warm? Lance didn’t know. He only knew that there was an extremely attractive boy in his lap and that he was very happy about that.

It was no secret that Lance had a crush on Keith. Well, it was a secret to Keith, but that was it really.

“Lance.” Keith spoke, “you can let go of me now.”

“Oh!” Lance laughed awkwardly, “sorry, I’ll just- yeah, sorry.”

Lance relaxed from holding Keith in place and lifted his oar up so Keith could move. Surprisingly, Keith stayed, instead tipping his head back onto Lance’s shoulder and making eye contact.

“I’ll stay here if it makes it easier for you. Or you can let me row?” Keith said, a soft smile playing on his lips as he stared into Lance’s eyes.

Lance swallowed and said softly, “You can try rowing. I’ll help you if you need but I think you got it.”

Keith smiled wide before facing forward again and grabbing hold of the oar from Lance. Their hands brushing against one another as Keith held onto the hand holds.

Lance took an inhale of air, only to find it filled with the smell of Keith. Keith’s shampoo, Keith’s cologne,  _ Keith _ . He was so close, he was in Lance’s lap, his hair tickled Lance’s chin as the breeze blew gently around them, the lake rippling softly.

Keith rowed, their kayak gliding through the water peacefully, unlike Lance’s mind, which was currently racing at top speeds. Like it was tipping and spinning in rapids.

Lance found himself focusing Keith’s arms as they slightly flexed each time he pushed one side of the oar into the water. 

“Need a break already Lance?” Pidge teased as she rowed up to them, her green kayak softly bumping into theirs, breaking Lance out of his staring contest with Keith’s bicep.

“Ha ha.” Lance laughed dryly, “no, Keith just wanted to try his hand at rowing.”

“It’s quite a workout,” Keith said simply, a soft smile on his lips.

“Incoming!” Hunk shouted, his kayak gently bumping into Keith and Lance’s and he turned himself with his oar.

“Hey guys, you slowed down quite a lot, so me and Pidge came to check on you.” Hunk said, “Lance? Tired already?”

“Why are you guys accusing me of being tired? Keith wanted a turn at rowing, simple as that!” Lance threw his arms up in the air.

“I guess that explains why Keith is sitting in your lap.” Hunk grinned. Not just any grin, this was the shit-eating grin that Hunk rarely made. One that meant that he knew what was up.

Lance suspected that Hunk could’ve easily found another kayak by borrowing it from someone. But both him and Pidge had been pestering Lance on asking Keith out for  _ months. _ So, Lance kinda realized that this was both Pidge and Hunk’s mischievous planning in order to nudge him closer to asking Keith out and confessing his feelings.

Did Lance appreciate it? Yes. Was he going to make it easy on the two? Absolutely not.

“It’s a one person kayak Hunk. We kinda have no choice.” Lance deadpanned, gesturing to the small space, “do you see how much room we have here?”

Hunk shrugged, “I guess you’re right.”

“Hey Hunk, I wanna go explore the mini marshy island in the middle of the lake. You said that you wanted to show me it last time we came right?” Pidge winked, well, it wasn’t really a wink, it was more of a very painful looking blink in Lance’s eyes, but it was obvious what she was doing.

Lance wanted to hurl himself into the water.

“The marsh island? But it’s all muddy?” Hunk muttered under his breath, clearly confused.

Pidge huffed, “ _ yes _ . You were going to  _ show me _ . Don’t you  _ remember _ ?”

Hunk sat for a minute more, then lit up, “Oh! Yes I remember!  _ Riiiight _ .” He winked back to Pidge, his own wink looking much more smooth than hers did.

“Are you guys okay? Can we come with or is this a team Punk thing?” Keith asked, obviously lost at the weird winking and over exaggerated speech.

“Team Punk only!” Pidge said, pushing herself away from Keith and Lance by pushing off of their kayak with her oar, “we’ll see you guys in a little bit!”

“Don’t tip the kayak please, it’s dangerous. We’ll be right back!” Hunk said before following Pidge.

Keith and Lance watched them row away for a minute, watching as they splashed each other with their oar paddles and rowed toward the little island that was decently away from where Keith and Lance currently sat, laughing as they went.

“Alright,” Keith laid the oar down across the cockpit, turning his head over his shoulder and looking directly at Lance. “What do you wanna tell me?”

“What?” Lance asked, a blush already dusting his cheeks. 

They were so close, almost nose to nose if it wasn’t for the clunkiness of the life jackets, and the fact that Keith’s back was to Lance’s chest.

“I’m not an idiot Lance. I watched Pidge’s weird wink. The fact that they wanna leave us alone is obvious enough that something is going on.” 

“No one’s saying you’re an idiot! I didn’t ask them to leave us alone if that’s what you’re implying.”

“Well they left for a reason.” Keith huffed, scooting forward slightly and resting his elbows on the lip of the cockpit, his head in his hands as he looked forward to the shore. He hugged the oar close to himself, keeping Lance from grabbing it and rowing them off.

“Pidge and Hunk are being weird, that’s all.”

He wasn’t ready to tell him yet, it’s so early in their trip, besides, what if Keith doesn’t like him back? They’d be stuck on a tiny ass kayak together, feeling awkward as hell. Lance couldn’t have that.

“I’m jumping in. I want to swim.” Lance said, awkwardly folding up his legs and standing shakily in the small kayak.

“Lance just-”

Lance couldn’t hear anymore of Keith’s protest, his ears already under the water. He probably scared Keith half to death by jumping in the water, the boat was probably wobbling severely.

But Lance had to change the subject. He wasn’t ready to confess to Keith just yet, and by jumping in the water, they were bound to talk about something else. It was the perfect plan.

Lance resurfaced, a cheeky smile on his face as he beamed up to Keith, “you were saying?”

“I’m not letting you back in here.” Keith scoffed, no real malice in his voice, “you smell like fish.”

“We jumped in when we first got here! You smell like fish too!” Lance laughed.

“Well now you’re gonna smell like double fish.”

“Double fish isn’t even a smell Keith.”

“It definitely is!”

“Fish is fish!”

Lance splashed a handful of water Keith’s way, effectively getting some lake water in Keith’s mouth.

Keith stared at him in shock for a moment, then the shock melted into a smirk. 

“So that’s how you wanna play?” Keith asked, picking up the oar.

“ _ Keith _ .” Lance warned, “don’t you dare.”

“Die bitch.” Keith deadpanned as he stabbed the oar into the water and brought a wave back up towards Lance’s face, hitting Lance squarely with a shit load of water.

Lance felt himself get pushed away as his eyes were closed, and when he opened his eyes, he noticed Keith was shoving him away with the end of the oar, laughing as he did so.

Lance grabbed the oar and hung on tight, reveling in the way Keith’s eyes lit up in surprise as he fought with Lance to get the oar back.

After a while, Keith stopped pulling, instead opting to just let Lance tug him along.

“I’m not a horse Keith!” Lance laughed, slowing his efforts to a stop as he paused to catch his breath.

“No, you’re more like a merman, leading me to treasure.” Keith said, a dorky smile on his face.

“We’re in a lake Keith. What could possibly be the treasure?”

“You.”

Lance had to do multiple double takes, his mind suddenly reeling.

“Me?” Lance couldn’t help but ask, he could feel his entire face heat up too many degrees. He probably could’ve boiled the water around him with how hard he was blushing.

“I-” Keith’s face went a brilliant shade of red, suddenly realizing that he just said that aloud, “shit.”

Lance was glad he was wearing a lifejacket, because he forgot how to swim.

Keith buried his face in his hands, and then proceeded to pull up his knees, and buried his hands and face in between them as well.

“No no no, don’t disappear on me, talk to me Keith.” Lance pleaded, swimming up to the side of the kayak and holding onto the lip,

“You didn’t hear that Lance. Please just… forget it.”

“What if I don’t want to forget it?” Lance asked, carefully reaching a wet hand over to rest on Keith’s arm.

Keith peaked an eye out from his hiding spot, “what?”

“Keith I-” Lance sighed, keeping his gaze on the soft ripples of the water surrounding him, “the reason Pidge and Hunk left us alone was because I wanted to tell you something.”

Keith didn’t say anything, but Lance felt the boat rock as Keith straighted.

“I like you Keith…” Lance muttered, his heart was pounding, and if he looked in the water close enough, he swore he could see the water ripple in time with his heart beats. “I’ve had a crush on you for a long time and I’ve been too afraid to say it. Hunk and Pidge wanted me to tell you, which is probably the reason why we were forced to share a kayak together.”

The silence was deafening. Lance could feel every vessel of his blood as it pumped through his veins, his mind was screaming in red alerts, telling him that this was a bad idea. Keith didn’t like him back; it was just a false alarm; impossible. There’s no way that this beautiful, wondrous, amazing, sweet boy liked him back. 

A gentle hand lifted his chin out of the water, pointing his face towards Keith. Who was smiling softly.

“I like you too.” Keith whispered, his thumb gently stroking Lance’s jaw.

If Lance was dreaming, he never wanted to wake up.

“Move, I’m getting in the water.” Keith said, standing up shakily.

“What? Why? We were having a moment!” Lance protested as he moved to make room for Keith to jump in.

“Because I want a better moment that involves my lips on yours.” Keith paused, looking at Lance carefully, “if that’s alright with you?”

Lance could only smile, his face hot, “by all means, please do.”

Keith smirked and jumped into the water, splashing Lance as he did so.

When he resurfaced, he made quick work of swimming over to Lance, pulling Lance closely into his arms. Their life jackets forcing an odd extra distance between them, further then either of them would’ve liked.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Lance flickered his eyes across Keith’s face, taking in every detail.

And when he got to Keith’s lips, he glanced back up into those beautiful eyes and noticed Keith was doing the same.

He doesn’t know who started it, he just knows that one minute they were staring at each other, and the next, his lips were encased in a soft warmth.

It was soft, it was sweet, they were surrounded by water and shielded away from only a few prying eyes because of a purple kayak. Lance wouldn’t have it any other way.

Sure, he’s kissed girls before, but never a boy. This was his wildest dream come true. 

There were no fireworks, nor were there any heat filled moments. Only a satisfying pull in his gut as he kissed his crush for the very first time. His  _ requited  _ crush he might add.

Lance hooked his arms around Keith’s neck, attempting to pull him closer. His life vest got in the way, forcing him to slip from Keith’s lips as he moved too far forward, his life vest forcing him to float oddly for only a moment. A moment that ruined his kiss with Keith.

Lance was not very grateful for the damn thing in that moment.

Keith laughed at Lance, making Lance almost grateful for the slip-up. The keyword being  _ almost _ .

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” Keith asked, his lips wet with fish water and Lance’s saliva.

Lance huffed a small laugh, “only if you take me on a date later.”

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
